1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved safety handle for use with Allen wrenches and similar L-shaped tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Allen wrenches have been in common use for a great many years and are employed in variety of assembly and repair procedures for turning Allen screws. Similar L-shaped tools may be fitted with sockets or other heads for various purposes. The wrench normally is of the same dimensions throughout and, in practice, is fabricated from a length of hexagonal cross-section stock steel rods that are bent into an L-shape. The resulting tool is somewhat slender and therefore difficult to use when applying pressure, particularly in the smaller sizes. Also, the long end of the tool tends to be somewhat short so as to provide insufficient leverage in many instances. A more serious drawback with the Allen wrench is that under excessive pressure the wrench will snap, usually at the bend. When the wrench snaps, often times pieces of metal will fly from the broken tool presenting a hazard to those in the immediate vicinity.
While various types of handles have been proposed for use with Allen wrenches, none of these has been proven to be entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of simplicity, safety, ease of changing tools and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved handle for use with Allen wrenches and similar L-shaped tools.
Another object of this invention is to provide a handle for use with Allen wrenches and the like which allows for the quick and easy exchange of Allen wrenches of different sizes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a handle for an Allen wrench or the like which substantially fully encloses the wrench during use as a protection in the event of breakage of the wrench from excessive pressure applied thereto.